Jasine Al'Thorin
DM Handle Quisalas Selene Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Blonde Height: 5'9 Weight: 152 lbs Age: 17 Place of Origin: Near Four Kings, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 10 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Jasine Al'Thorin was born the only male child to horse breeders, Kairyn and Tad Al'Thorin, just off the road to Caemlyun, near Four Kings. His Da was a good Queen's man and had served to protect their home in the Aiel war, before Jasine was born. His five sisters, mostly the four older ones, did their very best during his childhood to make sure he knew the proper way to respect and obey (mostly obey) a lady. He did his very best to more or less ignore them. Even Cairlyn, the closest in age to him, being only a year older and born on the same day, always tried to push him around. Because of his insufferable sisters, Jasine spent more time away from the house and with the animals and his friends than anything else. A little on the willowy side, Jasine fit into his group of friends in a nondescript kind of way. He wasn't the tallest, but he wasn't the shortest. His dark blonde hair was dark enough that it mostly looked to be very-sunbleached brown hair, which his friend Nic had. One thing marked him out among his friends, and that was his wild imagination. Jasine was always the boy who came up with these great epic stories that he and his friends would act out, usually with Jasine playing a honorable swashbuckling ne'er-do-well. The character he played in these stories would have worked better if he ever had damsels to rescue and win the favor of. Which is why he was always the one who tried to talk the guys into letting his little sister Selene tag along with them. This didn't always work out so well, and as much as half the time Jasine had to play with his sister alone. Between Jasine's imagination and Selene's constantly reading books about adventures, the two of them would slay Trollocs, serve Aes Sedai, defeat Aiel, and be grated favor upon by the Queen. Jasine was the first among his friends to decide to like girls, and he took a lot of ribbing for it. Selene was particularly hurt when, at 11 years old, Jasine told her he'd rather go visit Marabelle Calor and help her with cleaning out the back room of Mistress Calor's shop than playing with her. Marabelle and Jasine were together for most of his adolescence, stealing kisses to the cheek behind the barn when she visited to play and always dancing together at the festivals. Everyone said they would be married one day and Jasine thought it would be as well. Until Marabelle died when they were both 13 years old. She'd been riding with Cairlyn and Lesael, Jasine's closest older sisters, and had fallen from her borrowed mount. The horses had been spooked by a grouse startling up from the underbrush and even Cairlyn, a life-long rider, had managed to break her arm when she fell from her horse and landed badly against a tree. Marabelle had not been so lucky and when she was thrown from the horse she tried to hang on, hands tight on the reins, causing her to land beneath him and getting hurt quite badly. She lived for three days, and Jasine's Aunt Sari thought she was going to pull through. The Wheel decided otherwise, and Marabelle went to the Creator's hand without ever having opened her eyes after the fall. Jasine was crushed and retreated into himself. Thought young, he had blamed himself for not being there to help her. He had been a better rider and might have been able to do something to prevent the fall. He didn't hardly leave his room for three weeks and even the beloved little sister who could always make him smile just made his hurt worse. With time, his heart healed. That's what time and the grace of the Creator does. He hardly ever even thought about Marabelle by the time Selene announced, years later, that she had been tested to become Aes Sedai and was going to leave for the White Tower. Knowing his son had always wanted to lead an exciting life, Jasine's father Tad told him he was to accompany his sister on the journey to keep her safe. What Jasine's Da didn't know was that he had no intentions of leaving his sister in Tar Valon and returning home. He would go to the tower and train as a swordsman. He has always been fascinated by gleeman's tales of adventure and daring-do, and he's about as good with a sword as a boy can be who has never actually held a metal blade before he left his farm with his sister. On the trip to Tar Valon, the bundled lathes he practiced with, a good genuine practice sword his father told him, was kept bundled inside his bedroll, where he was able to draw it if he needed the ease of a more familiar weapon without the lethal possibilities of steel blade. The new sword on his hip was heavy, and he was not completely used to the balance of it just yet. Outside of Caemlyn his silly, trusting sister let herself be conned by a street vendor, said he had just the thing to match her pretty eyes in the back of his wagon, and Jasine had had to attack the man to save her after his intentions became clear. He ended up killing the man, more through sheer luck and a longer blade than through the meager level of skill he had, but the fight took its toll. Jasine was cut deeply on his arm and after binding it himself, he never took the time to see a wisdom. Three days north of Caemlyn he took ill with a fever and it was his sister who saved his life this time. Selene used her knowledge of herbs, gained from their Aunt Suri, to quell the fever and cure the infection. As they arrived at Tar Valon he felt closer to his sister than anyone else and he made the decision not only to train in Tar Valon, but to stay there until his sister had become Aes Sedai. He had to make sure that he was there to keep her safe, as he had not been there to keep Marabelle safe when she had taken that fateful ride. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard